


Long-Distance Lovers

by Lorelei713



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunk Sex, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei713/pseuds/Lorelei713
Summary: Hello, I'm going with prompt # 3 - Kylo/Ben and Rey get drunk.Both are missing each other (whether or not they like to admit it), and they each decide to avoid their troubles with the help of some Corellian whiskey.  The Force decides this is a good time to get them together with Force-bond shenanigans.





	Long-Distance Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aniye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniye/gifts).



Rey had settled in with the rest of the Resistance at their new undisclosed location. The past couple weeks had turned her world upside down, ever since she met BB-8, and then Finn. Suddenly she was swept up into some unimaginable galactic drama. She also started realizing the power she held, but was determined not to let it change the essence of her being. She decided to be true to herself, so matter what. Especially if she happened to have problematic feelings for a certain warlord who had truly turned her world upside down more than anything else. Kylo Ren--no, Ben. She thought of him as Ben now.

She knew she was young and naïve, but even so, he should have known she could not simply join him. Perhaps he was even more confused and naïve than she was. She had to leave, she knew she did the right thing. And yet, now she felt a gnawing sadness, a familiar lonliness. She was finally around great people who treated her like family. People she seemed to have a connection with, especially Ben's own mother, Leia. She felt a sadness in her as well, but hope there, too, even if it had waned at times. 

Back aboard a star destroyer Kylo Ren was trying to hold the galaxy and himself together. Mind-reading was his specialty, so he knew it was just a matter of time before General Hux, that underhanded bastard, would make an attempt to usurp his place as the new Supreme Leader. Everything had happened so fast. He killed his own father to appease the Supreme Leader, Snoke, who was gone now, too. Luke was gone. His mother probably didn't survive the attack he himself led. And Rey, even she was gone. That thought twisted in in stomach to most. 

He wondered what he was even doing. Snoke had kept him a pathetic subordinate for so long. Now he could only keep order by using his Force powers, which usually kept everyone at a safe distance. At least for now. At least for tonight. Tonight his only desire was to remain undisturbed. He knew he had to watch his back, he knew he needed to try to process some of the recent events. But tonight he just wanted to, maybe needed to, weep for himself and wallow in some self-pity. He retired to his locked-down room, retreating to what may as well be his own prison cell. He wasn't much of a drinker; he couldn't afford much escapism down the path he had taken. But Snoke was dead. No one was in his brain. So fuck it, he thought, and he got out a large bottle of Corellian Whiskey. One of Han Solo's favorites. Just another reminder to torture him and make his evening of misery complete.

Meanwhile, Rey was being social, meeting new people, kind people, so different than those she was accustomed to on Jakku. Tonight she even started having a few social drinks. But soon she grew weary. She felt like something was wrong, something missing from what should be a good evening.

"Are you alright, Rey?" Poe asked. Finn and Rose had stopped by also, trying to cheer her up.

"Here, a toast!" Poe said as he handed around some shots the the four of them. "Corellian Whiskey! You gotta at least give it a try." 

Rey forced a smile and a laugh and joined the others. Finn nearly choked, Rose started giggling. Poe just smiled.

"You know," said Rey. "I liked that. I think I'll have another."

Rey was not much of a drinker either. Obviously, scavengers didn't have much room for luxury and had to be vigilant, although there were a few times where she had run across some spirits. Nothing this good, though. The whole revelation about her parents almost gave her pause, but she decided she was not them. And she would do what she wanted. And right now, she wanted to get drunk, maybe forget...him. If only temporarily.

But her plan seemed to backfire, and she thought of him even more. Soon she could no longer keep up the charade. She politely dismissed herself and found her way back to her quarters. She couldn't stop the tears in her eyes any longer. 

Ben sat in his chair, his shirt and boots off, his hair a mess. Drinking straight from his bottle, half of it now gone. If Hux decided to throw a coup tonight it might be the end of him. He liked to think he didn't care, but something still gave him hope. He took comfort knowing that Hux was a meticulous planner, and it was a good bet tonight the little prick was still busy plotting.

He wished he could see Rey again. She left him, and then he threatened to destroy her, although not directly to her. Of course Luke knew he was full of shit. The past few weeks had messed him up. Maybe that was good. Maybe it was bad. Maybe it would be the end of him. He thought about all the horrible things he'd done just in this short amount of time. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Of course he was a monster. Nothing but a....

"Ben?" He looked up. And he saw Rey. Tears on her face. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the sight of her. Was this real?

"Why are you here?" he asked, trying to contain himself, but also feeling his loss of inhibitions pressing against his composure. Maybe he shouldn't have drank so much. Then he noticed a glass with a clear golden brown liquid in her hand. He felt her tipsiness. "Have you been drinking?"

"Not as much as you, from the looks of it. Self-destructive maybe, but I didn't take you for much of a drinker," she replied.

"Hmmm," he said, sitting up straighter. "You're right. But I could say the same about you. You're not going to shoot at me again, are you?"

Rey gave a chuckle which immediately embarrased her. She also felt a little stab of guilt because he was probably asking that question in all seriousness. Maybe she shouldn't have had so many drinks. But she decided she liked the way she felt at this moment, uninhibited and with him.

Hearing even a quick laugh from her was beautiful, even if it was a response to a half-joke of her trying to kill him. She moved closer to his chair, not hiding that she was looking at his bare chest. It was incredibly sexy to him.

"I won't if you don't," she said.

"Why are you here?" He asked again, moving ever so slowly, closer to the edge of his chair, toward her, looking into her soul with his beautiful dark eyes.

"I don't know, same as always. I'm not sure I can really control this."

"Oh, is that all." He sat back a little. But then Rey moved a little closer.

"Maybe it has to do with, you see, maybe because I'm a bit inebriated, and so are you. And well, i hate to admit it, but...."

"But?" He leaned in just a bit, his eyes glancing down at her lips for just a moment. 

"But I miss you." She crossed her arms. "I miss you, and I wanted to see you. And well, here I am." 

"Rey," he said, his eyes thankful, pleading, a mix of unsorted and wild emotions. "I miss you too. The fact that you're here right now, it means so much to me. I just wanted to drink tonight and forget everything for a moment. Forget what I've become."

"Well, the last time I needed someone to talk to, the Force brought you to me. Now, it seems to have brought me to you."

She unfolded her arms and moved closer to him. "Corellian whiskey?" She held up her glass toward his bottle. "Well, what are the odds?"

"Oh, I'd say the odds that we would somehow be drinking the same thing were pretty high." Especially this particular drink, he thought.

Rey took another sip and set her glass on the nearby table. Her hazel eyes locked with his. She stumbled just a little, and he scooted forward and caught her un his lap. 

"Millions of miles away," he mused. "But you're still somehow here. I can feel you. Touch you."

They could both feel the longing inside each other.

"I don't want to hear anything about ruling the galaxy right now," she said as she traced her finger over his lips. A bold move, she thought. Thanks, Corellian whiskey.

"You won't," he whispered to her as he touched is forehead to hers.

The anticipation between them was exhilarating. Their breathing was becoming faster, until Rey finally wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her lips against his, being intimate with her beautiful monster. A part of her that she had been missing.

Ben spread his lips and deepened their kiss. He was somewhat shamefully inexperienced for someone of his age and rank. But it was hard to even have shallow relationships being an empath. Nothing but more emptiness and sadness and despair in his past encounters. He could never bring himself to get very far with anyone else.

But with Rey, it felt right. Familiar even, like they were made for each other, had known each other before, had some intertwined fate, or whatever his drunken brain was telling him. But he knew it to be true.

Rey was also young. She kept mostly to herself, not wanting to get involved with or attached to anyone. So she had no real experience to speak of. She really didn't even like being touched. But somehow she knew exactly what she was doing with Ben. Long lost lovers from another time, who knows, but she seemed to know exactly what he wanted, and he seemed to know exactly what she liked.

She strattled him on the chair, just giving in to her instincts. His hands drifted up her shirt, touching her back and sides. He didn't move his hands to her breasts, maybe to let her take the lead. Which she quickly did. She took her shirt off and placed his hands on her breasts, rocking herself in his lap, smiling at the arousal she was causing him. 

"Oh, Rey," he took her tits into his mouth and squeezed her ass as she moved over him. 

"Is this real?" he asked. The Force was allowing this? Orchestrating it, even?

"It feels real, doesn't it?" Rey slid off his lap and stood topless in front of him. She turned around and bent over, looking back over her shoulder as she took off her pants in front of him. 

She turned back around and smiled, with a wisp of hair falling down her face, out of her dissheveled single ponytail. He watched as she reached toward him, then past him, and grabbed his bottle of whiskey.

She put the bottle to her lips and ran her tongue around the top of the bottle before taking a long swig of it. She didn't even cough.

"I don't know," she said with a smirk. "Am I really here? Can I really be here drinking your whiskey, and making you sweat? Making you hard?"

She could feel his arousal, but also his thoughts, his anxieties, and doubts.

"Forget about it, enjoy the moment," she whispered. "Just this once. And I'll try to do the same." She knew her inhibitions were down, and she liked it. "Pretend with me that there's nothing else. It's just us now."

She was right. He wanted this. Needed this. And it was happening. It felt so right. And she didn't seem to want to kill him--quite the contrary.

"So unfair," she said moving her hands down to unfasten his pants. He sat back and let her take them off, everything off. He sat there exposed for her, and shivered as she ran her hands up his thighs. 

"Still unfair," she said as she removed her panties, her last piece of clothing. She moved her body over him, grazing his length with her heat. She was so wet. She could feel the ache between her legs growing stronger. She moved down peppering kisses down his stomach. Then, taking his cock in her hand, she ran her tongue up its length, swirling it at the tip which got a noise from him. She smiled with a devilish look in her eyes, which were locked with his as she slid it into her mouth. She moved up and down, nearly choking on its size. He knew this and smiled to himself. He sat back and let her do whatever she wanted. For a while, at least.

"Stop," he said, lifting her chin gently upwards. "I don't want to finish too soon."

"I've never done this before," she said. He suddenly felt her awkwardness.

"You're too good," he said quickly to erase any bit of self-consciousness he sensed.

He scooped her up, eliciting an adorable squeak from her. He turned her around and placed her in the chair.

"I haven't done this either." He said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the seat. But he knew he didn't need any experience to do what he was about to do to her. He could feel her, and he knew what she wanted.

He faintly smiled when she yelped as she felt his breath moving up her legs. Finally, his mouth reached her sensitive bundle of nerves. He licked and swirled his tongue as she twirled her fingers through his hair. He sometimes hated knowing what people thought or felt, but in this case, he had the advantage. Every lick and nip was just where she needed it to be. He felt her climax building, and then he shared in her ecstasy as she writhed and moaned with pleasure.

"Ben, I'm coming, oh Force, Ben!" Hearing her scream his name was familiar. He had foreseen this when they first touched hands. Along with a lot of other wonderous things. He didn't relent until she had come at least three times and her legs were shaking.

He scooped her up in his arms and looked into her eyes. She put her arms around him, and they kissed each other feverishly. 

She reached down for his cock and stroked it. They moved over to the bed.

"Is this what you want? Do you want me? Fully?" he asked.

"Ben, I've only ever wanted you," she said, the alcohol acting like a truth serum. "I don't know what exactly will happen in our future, but I know I saw us together. No matter how impossible." These words rang true and clear through the haze of inebriation. "I want you inside of me. I want you tonight. I don't know when we'll see each other again." A tear fell down her cheek at the thought. Damn these emotions.

"I know, I saw it, too. We will be together. The fact that we are together, able to physically touch without effort, it has to mean something. I don't want to waste this opportunity to be with you," he said this in between kissing her everywhere he could.

"Please, make love to me, Ben. I need to feel you. To be this close to you. I dont even know where we are in space or time and frankly, I don't care. I only want you right now." She pulled him in close, between her legs, arching her back, aching for him to enter her.

Ben ran his hands over her body and then lined his cock up to her slit. Slowly he slid himself into her. Force, she was so hot, wet, and tight. He stopped for a moment to let her adjust. He waited for her to start to move around him, which didnt take long. She moaned as she angled herself to take in as much as she coiuld of him. He nibbled at parts of her skin, and her nails dug into his back. They moved with each other, completing each other, until they both came together. One drunken night of passion, courtesy of the Force, cementing something unexpected yet sacred between them. Only them. Only tonight. Until when, they didn't know. But they would meet again. And that gave them hope.

Rey turned quickly, hearing someone about to enter her room. And the she was gone.

Rey stilled herself under her covers, even her head completely covered with the blanet in her bunk. She quieted and slowed her breathing as much as she could. A smile crept across her lips. She couldn't help running her hands over her body, still feeling him somehow, and pondering what just happened.

Ben stared at the ceiling. He felt the sweat and fluids on his body, and he could smell her scent. Yet he still found himself questioning if what happened actually just happened. Ironic that one of the best Force users could still have so much doubt, he thought. He sighed and rolled over. His eyes fell upon the table with the nearly empty whiskey bottle. And then to the glass sitting next to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, and Happy Valentine's Day! <3


End file.
